


ket and orem talk about their dead friends

by styyxx



Category: Critical Hit (Podcast)
Genre: Comic, M/M, Morning After, Partial Nudity, Spoilers up until the end of season 5!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styyxx/pseuds/styyxx
Summary: extremely self-indulgent short comic about ket and orem doing it and then talking(the actualdoing itis not pictured in the comic; it's just the talking part)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very self-indulgent, not very good comic, but i thought at least a few other people could enjoy it, so here it is.  
> (my other crithit fics are definitely still ongoing! i've just been having a hard time writing for the past... uh... year?)
> 
> i drew this before season 6 started, so imagine they go straight to shallai after bahamut's funeral, i guess?

  
  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
